The Spy Who Loved Me
by Crazy-Dream
Summary: Rachel is a spy; her latest victim? Noah Puckerman. AU and OOC.     Warning- M for smut and language.


**Unfortunately I don't own Glee; it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. **

**A/N- This is my first Glee fan fic. I love the show particularly Puckleberry so I hope I've done it justice. Reviews are love as they help me improve. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Word Count-1823**

Rachel sat in the dingy café for over an hour waiting for her latest victim to arrive. There was never a dull moment working for the country's most prestige spy organisation. Rachel had been in the business for over five years, joining at the tender age of fifteen. Normally her department dealt with absent minded fraudsters that practically framed themselves the amount of evidence they left behind. But this mission was something else; Noah Puckerman was the son of the most powerful business men in the world, he was as obscenely rich as he was good looking, donning a Mohawk that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else. He cared little about anything other than women and wealth. Puck was a media favourite and frequently appeared on the front of several tabloid newspapers, more often than not they focused on his elicit party animal lifestyle.

Santana, Rachel's ruthless boss had called her into the office earlier that morning demanding that Rachel stop at nothing at nothing to obtain Noah's laptop. Rumour had it 'Puck', as he was more widely known, processed the sought after documents needed by the company to destroy the Puckermans' down once and for all.

Rachel was not dressed in her normal attire consisting of plaid skirts and knee high socks instead she wore a floral playsuit and killer heels she guessed some may call seductive. Her well groomed waves were fashioned in a high ponytail, which caused a considerable amount of pain.

She casually sipped her skinny latte as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes finally fell on him, draped over the cheap plastic chair, apparently enchanted by the contents of his mug. As if he realised he was being appraised by a set of brown beady eyes his head shot up. When their eyes met he grinned lazily whilst she blushed furiously. With a simply wiggle of his pinkie he beckoned her over.

Rachel subtly wiped her clammy hand on her tight clad thigh. She smiled what she hoped was a sultry smile which probably made her look more like a crazy predator hunting her prey. She pulled the seat out perching on it, as she nervously twiddled with her fingers.

It was Puck was first broke the silence, he tilted his head slightly to examine her as he spoke, "So what's your name, sweetie?" he asked in a voice she could only assume he used to charm a long line of women into his bed.

Rachel remained composed, hoping to sound confident even though she had never felt more transparent in her life. "Quinn Fabray."

Puck smirked in a way that told her he _knew _she was lying. "Right, princess, I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Well I'm not most people so I will consequently be referring to you as Noah."

"Whatever. Berry." Puck sneered condescendingly at her and Rachel had to force herself not to backhand him.

Muteness fell once again, but this time it was her that broke it. "H-How did you know?" Rachel said concerned what else he knew about her if he knew her name.

"You did some accountancy for my business a couple of years ago. I never forget a face." Puck dismissed, referring to Rachel's _other _job.

xx

"You're so full of yourself; I'm going to wipe that frustrating little smirk off your face," Noah quirked an eyebrow at the empty threat.

"How exactly do you intend to do that?" He probed, licking the base of her throat causing her to emit a strangled moan.

She stared at him thoughtfully for a minute, before deciding to be uncharacteristically daring and reach for the growing bulge in his jeans.

Hers lips brushed against his ear as she spoke. "I have my methods."

Her dainty fingers made light work of his ripped jeans which landed in heap in a matter of milliseconds. He silently thanked God he had decided not to wear any underwear that day. Rachel bit her lip as she feasted her eyes on his impressive member. She wrapped her tiny hands around him, thumbing the tip and stopping him from forming a comprehensive thought.

He grabbed her hand, the pad of his thumb digging into her wrist causing her to wince, her eyes were glassy, but in a moment the look in her eye switched from lust to deep embarrassment. She had to admit she wasn't the most experienced at this, so she panicked.

"I'm s-s-sorry di-did I do something wrong?" Noah didn't think it was possible for him to get more turned on but Rachel's adorableness did strange things to her.

He gently pressed his lips to her wrist, while shooting her a reassuring glance. "Baby, if you keep going I'll blow my load too early."

Rachel giggled at this, and then she bent down and took him in her mouth. "Shit, Rach!" Puck's hips bucked as he watched her take him in. He soon realised he had hit the back of her throat, but somehow she kept going. He lost it almost instantly, spilling his seed deep into her throat.

She gasped when she felt her back hit the solid wall behind them. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your name." He bit down on her ear, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to leave a mark. "You're going to need a wheelchair, when I'm finished with you."

Rachel felt impossibly turned on sandwiched between the cold wall and Noah's solid body. He lifted her and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He tore the dress off her petite body, leaving her in tiny black lace panties. Puck groaned again, "Could you get any hotter?" he rasped barely able to get the words out. "I want you so bad right now."

About three second later they were both completely naked and taking the time to memorise each other's bodies. The mission was at the back of her brain as Noah's skilled fingers ghosted over her most sensitive parts. "Noah." She warned, earning a typical Puck smirk.

He drove a finger into her soaking core causing them both to gasp, before he took it out again. Rachel was about to fix him with another death stare when he added a second finger. "Harder." She whispered, her voice was completely broken.

"What do you want me to do Rach?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was but desperately wanting to hear her say it.

"Please, fuck me Noah." Once again the way she said it did funny things to his insides, causing him to pound into her with relentless force.

xx

Rachel pressed her swollen lips to the beautiful monster's lips as she lept out of his bed, desperately needing to get a head start on searching for the laptop. Santana had warned her that Puck was no fool so finding his laptop may be easier said than done. She checked all the craziest places such as behind the photo frames and amongst the vast expanse of books he'd probably never even looked at, nothing.

She decided to be a bit more daring and search the wardrobe which was more than a little bit risky considering it was right next to the bed. Rachel's shaky fingers wrapped around the handle, as she opened it the most outrageous creaking sound filled the room, and she felt the cold tip of a vintage pistol probe her forehead.

"What the fuck, Berry?" he bellowed.

Rachel licked her lips which had suddenly become incredibly dry. "I was looking for a shirt and I didn't want to wake you." A small smile graced her face.

His chuckle was humourless, "call me old fashioned, Princess but I tend to keep clothes in these things called wardrobes; not behind fucking picture frames." Despite the morbid situation Puck couldn't help teasing her.

"Oh, why I was simply admiring the beautiful décor, I have to say you have fine taste, Puck." Rachel retorted in a sickly sweet voice, spitting his name like it was vermin.

Puck growled at this. "I'm so close to shooting you right now."

Having worked in the business for so long and having first-hand experience Rachel could spot a liar a mile off. So of course she noticed the discontent in his voice.

"Shoot me." She said bravely ignoring her rocketing heart that beat ruthlessly against its confines. He was momentarily, so she seized the moment and straddled him. She dipped her head to bite viscously at his nipple the way she knew would reduce him to putty in her hands.

She could still feel the gun against her hip; the gun was measly compared to the things her mouth did to him.

"Where's the laptop?" she demanded.

"I ate it." Rachel scraped her fingers down his chest causing him to emit a feeble whimper.

"built into the toaster." Rachel stopped licking his battle wounds to shoot him a confused 'I don't believe you' glance. "You're gonna love this." he announced, chucking her one of his plait shirts and holding out his hand.

The lairy spy was gone in an instantly replaced by the girl he fell in love with in the dirty café. Wait; love?

Of course he wasn't in love, love is not badass. Puck doesn't have a loving bone in his body. But Noah does.

An hour later Rachel lay with her head in Noah's lap whilst he casually played with her hair. Unsurprisingly it was Rachel's that broke the silence. "For someone willing to shoot me you gave up pretty easily."

"I gave up trying to make excuses for my father's appalling actions a long time ago." Noah explained. "He has made so many people's lives a living hell and I think it's high time he get a taste of his own medicine."

"So why go to all this hassle? Why not just hand me the laptop and be done with it?" Rachel asked not really sure how to feel with loads of crazy emotions buzzing round her head.

To make things worse Puck's trademark smirk was back with a vengeance. "I was going to but you fascinate me and I wanted to get to know you better. I was afraid the second you got what you came for you'd leave and I'd never get to see you again."

It was Rachel's turn to smirk, "and you couldn't have just asked me to the cinema like a normal human being? You wen for the wave a gun in my face route instead. Nice."

"Yet you wouldn't have been any other way." Noah sighed, claiming her mouth in a soft, loving kiss.

The pair snuggled on the sofa watching stupid rom coms, their bodies moulding together perfectly.

"Noah?"

"Rachel?"

"I know this may sound crazy as we've only known each other for like two day but I…"

"I love you to, Rachel."

Noah smiled to himself, love was totally badass.


End file.
